


What The Hell

by daenyara



Series: Steve Grant Rogers / Chris Evans ONE-SHOTS [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: why did you have to get drunk and kiss him?!
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Grant Rogers / Chris Evans ONE-SHOTS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204540
Kudos: 23





	What The Hell

**Author's Note:**

> pictures are integrant part of the story!

[Originally posted by killingevebbca](https://tmblr.co/ZTz98Z2iIvoh4)

You open your eyes and regret it immediately, as soon as the sunlight coming through the large windows of your bedroom blinds you. It burns, and you rub your eyelids with the back of your hand as you get up to close the curtains. It’s only when you fall back down on the mattress, dizzy, that you notice the throbbing pain of a headache pulsing in your skull. 

_Shit._ You drank way too much, last night… Or at least, you _think_ so? The memories are quite blurry, right now. Groaning, you grab your phone from the nightstand and check for new messages.

Great. What did you do, this time? You let out a long sigh, trying to collect your thoughts - while simultaneously preparing for the worst, cause let’s be real, you know yourself.

Your nails click against the screen as you type fast.

Your heartbeat quickens for a second when you read Nat’s reply, but you reassure yourself. It can’t be something big, Nat is your friend and she would’ve stopped you from doing something stupid… _right?_

Swallowing, you gather the courage to investigate.

_Typing… Typing…_ What the hell is taking her so long? Could it be that you did something terrible the night before? All you remember is laughter and margaritas, and the feeling you get when you spend time with all the people you love at one, that feeling of utter and undeniable happiness that warms your bones.

As you keep bouncing your leg, restless, you can still taste last night on the tip of your tongue. It’s a good taste. Yet it does nothing to stop you from panicking when Nat’s texts appear on your screen with a loud pop.

_Shit._ Shit, shit, SHIT!

A **drinking contest** \- well, that _does_ sound like you. After all, you’re the resident party girl.

But kissing Steve?! The same Steve you’ve had a crush on since forever? Mr Captain America in person, with his baby blue eyes and velvet voice? Steve, who is technically your boss… 

Fuck it, kissing him is totally your style. Not to mention, you were actually planning to let him know how you feel about him. Although, of course, you had imagined something classy and romantic. And something you could actually remember without Nat having to tell you it happened.

The thing is, you’re not gonna do that. Backing down would be even dumber, at this point. You close the chat with Nat and search for Steve’s contact.

No reply. It’s been an hour already and you’re starting to freak out, because what if you got it all wrong? Things were flirty between the two of you, disgustingly so. But maybe it meant a lot more to you than he did to him.

There’s no way, you think to yourself, no way he was just flirting without meaning something.

That’s not like Steve, he wouldn’t have played that game if he didn’t care for you. And you know he does, he would do anything for you, to keep you from hurting. Just like you’d do anything to make him happy.

Clenching your fists you stand up once again, ignoring the dizziness as you dress in a rush.

When you get to the front door of your apartment and open it, you find nonetheless than Steve, standing there with his hand raised as if he was just about to knock.

He’s in his workout clothes, the ones he always wears for his morning jog, and part of you realize that he ran all the way to you even though you live way across town.

“I was about to find you,” you say, breathless.

He breaks into a grin, his eyes glinting in amusement. “I thought so. Would’ve been pointless, though.” You raised an eyebrow and he shrugs. “I was on my way as soon as I read your texts.”

You’re about to speak, ask what he’s doing in front of your door, maybe he came to scold you or let you down gently, but your thoughts are cut off when he surges forward to kiss you.

You don’t even give yourself the time to be surprised as his lips meet his with urgency and you let him grab your chin and tilt your head up. He’s towering over you, but you don’t mind.

Your headache is long forgotten, and so is that stupid drinking contest and the fear you’ve felt when you woke up this morning. 

The two of you stumble together as you pull him inside. Steve pushes the door closed and holds you up against it, his chest pressed against yours. 

He never stops kissing you, not for a moment, as if his life may depend on it.

This time you’re _there_ , all of you, and you can remember everything… 

From the clothes discarded on the floor to the broken headboard of your expensive bed to the feeling of finally being with Steve. Not because of a mission, not because you had too much to drink, but because you’re under each other’s spell and _glad_ to be there.


End file.
